


[Podfic] Plausible Deniability

by SisterOfWar



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfWar/pseuds/SisterOfWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Plausible Deniability" by mizstorge</p><p>Author's summary:<br/><i>In which Inspector Thomas Nightingale pursues stolen books on magic, Aziraphale presides over a book sale, Constable Peter Grant tries to do his job, and Crowley values his domestic tranquillity.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Plausible Deniability

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Plausible Deniability](https://archiveofourown.org/works/518127) by [mizstorge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizstorge/pseuds/mizstorge). 



> Cover art by me.
> 
> Music:  
> Intro = "Witchcraft", Alberto Iglesias, from the movie *Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy*  
> Outro = "Godsend", Julian Winter, from the game Alchemia

[Download MP3 here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B4Wxd238d1TVZ3FpVlBwV1NwSGs/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> It seems the link for download went down, so I've updated the link.


End file.
